


Drip

by orphan_account



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Name-Calling, Pining, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leon gets off in the shower to a certain S.T.A.R.S captain.  (No zombies au)
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Albert Wesker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Drip

Early morning: dark, damp, discernable. Leon rolled out of his bed, getting his leg tangled in the soft blanket. His feet touched the ground with a light plap, and then an even lighter motion of walking. Phlegm surfaced in his throat, and once at the sink, Leon bent over the metal, spitting it out; the way it slowly left his mouth and clung to the flesh of his upper lip would be an indicator to how sick one truly was, but Leon paid no mind. None at all. His next objective was outlined by a series of habitual actions that guided his morning with a fist of uranium: unyielding, destructive, cancerous. 

One swig from that, another puff from this. Ritual. It was a trail of indulgence that creeped upon the older wooden door that sheathed the bathroom from peeping eyes. Leon entered, taking off his clothes like a second skin, and looking into the mirror. His hand ran down the front of his torso, muscled like a washboard, but giving slightly from his eating habits. 

Water poured down as if Leon were a flower in a magnificent garden, and that was another cue for Leon's hands to travel down his body and for them to clamp around his cock. Pink lips cracked open slightly, burning a bit from how chapped they had been before entering the wet warmth of a shower. Even when showers are supposed to be for cleansing, there he was. Getting off on the thought of his captain. God, how he wished Wesker would manhandle him. Slap him. Choke him. 

Leon's hand couldn't keep the same pace as his thoughts, nor the imagined pace that Wesker would take. Absolutely punishing. Pushing himself closer to the wall, his nipples brushed the wall away from the showerhead; the moan that echoed on the surfaces of the room was almost overdone. 

"God… Wesker, please hurt me. Please-!" Leon's cock twitched between his palms as he squeezed the sensitive skin. Squeezing turned into one hand on his cock, the other up by his mouth, trying to stop the loud moans from covering even the water splashes. 

Before he even knew it, he came. He came hard. Riding out the orgasm, his dick became erect again; without much physical stimuli. 

"What a slut I've become… no matter, haha. Umpf, round two doesn't wait for anyone."


End file.
